


Role Switch

by iFanClover



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also Sorry if it’s Kinda OOC, Also fluff, BTW Creek is Just a Small Side Ship in This, Fuuuck I Love Fluff, Hi I’m Sorry for Rambling in the Tags, High School, Let Me Tell You About How Much I Love the Childhood Friends Role Switch Trope Cliché Thing, M/M, One Shot, They Be Teenagers Here Y’all, Well Craig Tweek and Jimmy are All Kinda Side Characters in This, kinda angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: “Remember when we were kids?”“Yeah, I cried so much back then. It’s a good thing you were always there by my side.”“Honestly, I’m glad that we became friends.”“Me, too.”. . .“. . . Hey. . . Are you crying?”~~~~~Clyde: the crybaby. He’d usually be the first one to shed a tear. He hates how he breaks down so easily, but he’s glad to have a friend to comfort him.Token: the mom friend. He constantly denies this phrase as a way to describe him despite it being true. He’s always looking out for his friends. But out of all of them, there’s one that he cares for the most.These two friends both had significant roles in their friend group as children. Now, they have grown older and matured with everyone else, currently being students at their local high school.Both Token and Clyde would disagree that they or the other have changed significantly.Until one meeting they had with each other where they realized that they were both wrong.





	Role Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Tyde Fic Tyde Fic Tyde Fic Hi I Love Tyde
> 
> *coughs*
> 
> Um
> 
> Childhood Friends Role Switch
> 
> If You Catch My Drift ;3
> 
> BTW the (~~~~~) are supposed to represent memories or flashbacks from when they were ten.

Two friends stood next to each other, looking across the great field of grass in front of them. They are close, but not too close; just like childhood. The two cherish this moment of silence with the other.

“I can’t belive we’ve been friends for so long,” the first boy said. “Can you believe it, Token?”

“I’m not really sure how to answer that question,” the other boy, Token, replied. “But, it’s nice knowing that we’ve stuck together after so long, Clyde.”

“Yeah, it is.” Clyde smiles as he looks at his friend who looks back with the same smile. “How many years has it been?”

“I lost count when we first met,” Token says. “I loved spending time with you so much that I couldn’t even keep track of time.”

Clyde laughs. “You and me both.”

They continue to cherish the other with them in silence. That is, until Token speaks up.

“Remember when we were kids?”

Clyde chuckles. “Yeah, I cried so much back then. It’s a good thing you were always there by my side.”

~~~~~

South Park Elementary, where some of the most chaotic things happen. It was recess and everyone was running around. There was a pretty big group playing tag in all of the commotion.

The tagger was ten-year-old Clyde Donovan. He would run after the other kids playing along. Everyone was laughing and having fun until a kid fell over who happened to be the tagger himself.

He sits himself up and starts to cry. “I wanna go hoooome!!” he sobs. Everyone stopped in their tracks except for one other boy.

Token Black walked over calmly and got down on his knees in front of his friend. He carefully rolled up one of Clyde’s pant sleeves to reveal a bruise on his knee.

“I-It hurts. . .” Clyde whimpers.

Token looked up at Clyde with a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I got this.” He takes out an emergency bandaid from his pocket and placed it on Clyde’s knee. “It’s a good thing I keep these around!” He placed his lips on the bandaid like a mother would and rolls the pant sleeve back down.

Clyde stopped crying at this point. He looked at his now covered knee and smiles a little. Token stands up and extends his arm towards his friend, who gratefully takes it.

“Do you feel better now, Clyde?” Token asked.

Clyde nods. “Thanks, Token.”

“Gay!!” a boy in a blue chullo shouts.

“Shut up, Craig! You got a boyfriend!” Clyde shouts back.

”Y-Yeah, Craig. Stay in your own l-lane,” a boy with crutches says.

“You be quiet, Jimmy.” Craig then takes a twitching blonde’s hand. “At least Tweek is a cute boyfriend.”

“GAH!!!” Tweek screams as his twitching lessens.

Jimmy shrugs. “Whatever.”

Clyde rolls his eyes. “Anyways,” he tags Token, “you’re it now!” He bolted away, leaving a surprised Token behind.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Token laughed as he chases his friends.

~~~~~

Token sighs in nostalgia as he remembers that one day. “You were such a crybaby."

"And you were such a mom friend," Clyde replies.

The two laugh just like old times until Token speaks again.

“Honestly, I’m glad that we became friends.” He looks over at Clyde and smiles.

Clyde smiles back. "Me , too.”

. . .

Tears suddenly start to fall from his face. He doesn't know why, but they're falling. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to cry.

“. . . Hey. . . Are you crying?” Clyde reaches his hand out in concern. He has never seen his close friend cry so much before.

Token tries to wipe his tears away, but they kept on falling. "God damnit," he mutters, "why can't I stop crying?" He starts sobbing more and more. "Cl-Clyde. . ." he cries. "Why can't I stop?"

The brown-haired boy stares at Token with the eyes he used so often when they were kids. The eyes show care and comfort. “Hey, it’s okay,” he says softly. “If you need to let it out, go ahead.” He opens up his arms. “Let’s hug, okay?”

Token, unable to say anything, just buries his teary face in his friend’s chest. He doesn’t know why he feels so, well, fragile. He always kept a strong face. Why is he breaking down right now?

”Sshh, it’s okay,” Clyde whispers. “Just let it all out.”

After a few moments, Token stops crying. He moves away from his friend and wipes his eyes dry. “Thanks, Clyde.”

 “No problem,” Clyde says. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you suddenly cry.”

The other thinks for a while before realizing that a single other memory caused this. “I think it’s because of that one time you first called me the ‘mom friend’.”

~~~~~

”Huh? Mom friend?” Token questions. “What do you mean by that?”

”Isn't it obvious?” Clyde says. “You’re pretty much the most mature and responsible one here! You always take care of us even if we don’t want you to, and you even give out kisses like a mom!”

Token raised an eyebrow. “What does _that_ mean?”

Clyde rolls up his pant sleeve. “Remember when I bruised my knee and you helped me?” He points to the bandaid that Token put on him. “You put your lips on it just like a mom would.”

”So?” Token tilts his head a bit.

”You are _definitely_ a mom friend!” Clyde exclaims.

”No, I’m not,” Token denies.

”You are!” Clyde says. “And because you’re the mom friend, I’m gonna give myself a matching title.”

”Why?”

”Because we’re best friends, right?”

”I. . . guess?”

”Well,” Clyde leans on Token, “my new title is going to be ‘Daddy By Default’!!”

”’Daddy By Default’?” Token stares at Clyde with a confused look.

”If you’re the mom friend, I have to take the dad friend position.” Clyde gets up. “I guess that means we’re married.”

”Married?!” Token shouts. “We’re only ten!!”

”I can’t wait for the others to call me Daddy! They already call you Mom behind your back!” Clyde smiles.

”Clyde, wait!” Token’s face hides the blush he’s been given. “I still need to talk to you!!”

”We’ll be one great happy family, Token!”

A little frustrated that Clyde wouldn’t listen to him, Token shouts as loud as he could, “DADDY!!!”

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the two making a scene.

”W-Wow,” Jimmy stutters, “guess th-there are s-some folks that n-need k-kinkshaming.”

Craig cracks his middle finger knuckles. “I’m ready.”

”Craig, don’t!!” Tweek holds him back in a tight grip. “I won’t forgive you!!”

Clyde stares back at Token, a clearly visible blush on his face. “Um,” he mutters. “I never expected _you_ to call me that, Token.”

Token turns away. “I had to get your attention _somehow_.”

~~~~~

Clyde blinks a few times. “Oh, yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry about that. . .”

”Don’t be,” Token replies. “I honestly liked it when you called me that, despite the many times I told you to stop.”

”Really now?” Clyde leans in. “Well, let me tell you that I liked it when you called me ‘Daddy’!” He chuckles. “On accident or on purpose, you’d always get my attention!”

”Yeah. . .” Token looks down. “Maybe because of that, I’ve started to like you a lot more. . .”

Clyde gets a little closer as he sees tears form in his friend’s eyes again. “Token. . .”

”My chest hurts whenever I’m around you!” Token confesses. “Just hearing your voice makes me happy! I liked the idea of us being some kind of family when we were younger!” His tears start falling down faster. “Fuck, Clyde! I think I’m in love with you!!”

Before he could say anything else, the brown-haired boy gives him a small kiss, silencing his voice. “It’s alright, Token,” he says in a soft motherly voice. “You don’t need to say anything else.” He wipes the tears clean off of his face. “If you keep it up like this, you‘d be stealing my role of being the crybaby!”

Token smiles a little. “You idiot,” he says, “you’ve already stolen my mom friend spot.”

”Have I?” Clyde laughs awkwardly. “I haven’t even realized!”

”Me, neither,” Token starts laughing as well.

The two of them laugh awkwardly together, forgetting about how close they are at this moment. They gradually get quiet, staring at each other.

”Why did you kiss me?” Token asks. “There was no reason for you to, so why?”

”You told me you were hurting right here.” Clyde places his hand on Token’s chest. “I thought I could heal it with a kiss.” He looks down to his feet. “But, another reason could be that I think I love you, too.”

The dark-skinned boy takes his friend’s hand and brings it up to his cheek. “You know, you’ve changed a lot since then, Clyde.”

The other looks up. “I could say the same about you, Token.”

They stare at each other again. The two feel love starting to bloom, but never like before. They bring their faces closer until their foreheads touch.

”Can we. . . kiss again?” Token asks.

”Of course we can,” Clyde answers.

They bring their lips together in a soft and warm embrace. It isn’t heated or rough, but it’s what they feel is perfect for this moment.

”Hey, homos!!” a voice interrupts them. “Quit making out with each other!! You’re making Tweek jealous that we haven’t even had our first kiss yet!!”

”Craig, you’re the one that’s jealous,” Tweek says.

”Wh-What a beautiful s-sight!” Jimmy adds in.

Clyde and Token quickly separate as they see their friends come towards them.

”Oh, God. . .” Token covers his face in embarrassment.

”What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Clyde says. “It’s just the kids.”

”You’re doing that married shit again?” Craig groans. “I thought you two left it back in, like, sixth grade.”

”Well, Daddy thought we should bring it back!” Clyde swings his arm around Token’s shoulder. “And Mommy agrees with me!”

”I’m still not calling you ‘Daddy’.”

”You just did!”

”Fuck!!”

Clyde laughs and gives Token a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Token.”

Token brings his face out of his hands. “I love you, too, Clyde.”

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuuuuugh i love these twoooooooo
> 
> I’m not that good at writing, as you can see.
> 
> But, I had fun doing this!
> 
> Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC or the story is going all over the place ;w;


End file.
